Display of a volume of captured video or positional tracking video may enable a viewer to perceive a captured scene from any location and at any viewing angle within a viewing volume. Using the data provided by such a video system, a viewpoint can be reconstructed to provide full motion parallax and/or correct view-dependent lighting. When viewing this video with a virtual reality head-mounted display, the user may enjoy an immersive virtual presence within an environment. Such a virtual reality experience may provide six degrees of freedom and uncompromised stereoscopic perception at any interpupillary distance.
Presentation of a virtual reality or augmented reality experience may strain the bandwidth, storage, and/or processing limitations of traditional systems. For example, known playback systems may need to decode a significant quantity of video data at 90 frames per second, for each eye, and display the resulting viewpoint video at a resolution of 2160×1200. Known playback systems may need to sustain a decoding throughput of at least 1166 megapixels per second, which is equivalent to four 4K videos displayed at 30 frames per second. Known CPU-based decoding methods, such as JPEG decoding, are generally too slow to provide the necessary decoding throughput.